This invention relates to travelling wave tube arrangements.
As is well known the collector of a travelling wave tube, which usually comprises a hollow copper cylinder, requires to be cooled in operation. The amount of heat which requires to be dissipated is very considerable and it has been common practice to incorporate some provision for cooling in a mounting arrangement supporting the travelling wave tube. One complication with such an arrangement is that the travelling wave tube collector requires to be electrically isolated.
Whilst the above remarks are directed to travelling wave tubes each having a single collector, similar remarks apply to travelling wave tubes having multiple collectors (usually operated at different electrical potentials).